Maukah?
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#MaretMerit] Tindakan bodoh Miyuki Kazuya yang menjadi penyemangat bagi tim.


Final Koshien musim panas. Pertandingan antara Seido melawan Komadai Fujimaki. Kedua tim langsung memainkan _ace_ andalan mereka. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit dan kedua tim belum ada yang berhasil mencetak skor. Pertandingan antara kedua _pitcher_ yang saling bertolak belakang.

_Fastball_ milik Hongou Masamune yang berhasil mengalahkan Seido dan Furuya di Koshien tahun lalu atau _cutter_ milik Sawamura Eijun yang berhasil membungkam tim kuat Tokyo, terutama Narumiya Mei.

Ini adalah pertandingan balas dendam Seido pada Komadai Fujimaki dengan cara yang berbeda.

Akankah Seido menang?

.

.

.

**Maukah?**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Maukah? (c) Valkyrie Ai

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

Rated : T

#MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit

.

.

.

Ujung inning ke delapan, dengan skor masih sama-sama kosong. Walau kedua tim sama-sama berhasil masuk _base_, tapi terkena _out_ oleh para _fielder_. Kedua tim sama-sama kuat dengan cara permainan yang berbeda. Tim yang menyerang sekarang adalah Seido, dan para penyerang adalah para pemukul terakhir. _Batter_ ketujuh adalah Kanemaru. Diikuti oleh Asou dan terakhir Sawamura.

Kanemaru berhasil melakukan _hit_ tapi _foul _di lemparan pertama. Pada lemparan kedua, Kanemaru hanya menebas angin, padahal lemparan yang diberikan Hongou itu adalah _ball_. Pada lemparan ketiga Kanemaru berhasil memukulnya, tapi karena terburu-buru mengayunkan pemukulnya, jadinya _foul _lagi. Dengan ini total hitungannya menjadi dua strike dan satu ball. Kanemaru terpojok sudah. Padahal dia terkenal dengan ayunannya yang agresif dan cukup bagus memukul lemparan lurus. Tapi karena tekanan ujung permainan, jadinya tidak begitu bagus ayunan Kanenamaru. Lemparan berikutnya, Kanemaru tidak sempat bereaksi karena lemparannya sudah mecapai sarung tangan penangkap duluan. Dan itu _strike_.

Kanemaru kembali dengan decakan kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Shinji. Kita akan membalasnya di babak berikutnya." Seru Toujo menyemangati.

Kanemaru tersenyum sekilas, "Ya, kita harus membalasnya."

Sementara Asou entah sejak kapan sudah kembali ke bangku pemain dengan tampang kesal, "Sial, _fastball_nya benar-benar jadi lebih kuat. Padahal aku kira akan melemah."

"Jadi semakin terdesak dia semakin lebih kuat." sahut Kuramochi menyimpulkan.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak. Suasana menjadi runyam, semangat pemain Seido seperti sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Kalian semua jangan murung begitu." Seru sang kapten, Miyuki Kazuya, "mau aku bantu biar semangat lagi?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Giliran memukulmu masih lama." Tanya Zono dengan logatnya yang khas.

Miyuki tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Lihat saja."

Ketika giliran Sawamura yang masuk _plate_, Hongou Masamune menghujani Sawamura Eijun dengan _fastball_nya yang mencapai seratu lima puluh meter per jam. Membuat Sawamura hanya menebas angin saja.

"SIAL! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa memukulnya!" Seru Sawamura kesal begitu kembali ke bangku pemain. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Eijun-_kun_. Kita akan membalasnya." Kata Haruichi menyemangati.

"Tentu saja kita harus membalasnya!" balas Sawamura bersemangat, "Lagipula kita sudah di _final_."

Haruichi tersenyum. Dia sudah disembuhkan dengan semangat teman karibnya ini.

Sawamura menuruni anak tangga dari lapangan ke bangku penonton. Dia melepas topinya dan menaruh pemukul ke tempatnya.

"Sawamura." Panggil Miyuki. Dia sudah berlutut di hadapan Sawamura. Jangan lupakan senyuman sang kapten yang entah bermakna apa. Tapi dari Sawamura lihat, senyuman itu menunjukkan kebahagiaan sang kapten dan sebuah tulus.

"Miyuki-_senpai_? Kenapa kau berlutut begitu?" tanya Sawamura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Miyuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna biru tua dengan tekstur yang halus di kulit dipegang oleh Miyuki. Dia membuka kotak perhiasan itu, menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil sebagai hiasannya, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sawamura Eijun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MIYUKI BODOH! KAU NGAPAIN DI TENGAH-TENGAH PERTANDINGAN BEGINI!" Amuk Kuramochi. Dia ikutan malu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kuramochi saja, semuanya ikutan malu.

"MIYUKI! KALAU KITA KALAH GARA-GARA HAL KONYOLMU INI, AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SELAMANYA!" Teriak Zono, dia hampir menggunakan logat kansai sepenuhnya.

"KAPTEN GAK BENAR KAU, MIYUKI!" Komentar Asou.

Furuya tersipu, "Mungkin aku bisa pakai cara ini nanti."

"FURUYA-_KUN!_" Pipi Haruichi bersemu merah sampai telinga.

Yui bengong, "Jadi selama ini mereka berdua saling suka?"

Ono hanya tertawa maklum, "Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum sih."

Okumura sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya pada Miyuki. Dia cemburu. Padahal niatnya mau mengambil banyak kesempatan begitu Miyuki pensiun. Tapi sepertinya rencananya gagal.

"Tenang, hukum NTR masih berlaku." Itu bisikan iblis Okumura.

Semuanya berteriak heboh, memaki-maki sang kapten tanpa menahan diri lagi.

Kataoka dan Ochiai bahkan tidak berani ambil tindakan. Para murid sekarang sedang bar-bar sekali. Sang kapten yang menyemangati para pemain lain dengan cara di luar akal sehat. Kalau melakukannya setelah menang pertandingan mungkin tidak akan segila ini. Tapi ini di ujung permainan, dan bisa saja membuat performa sang _ace_ menurun karena malu. Ini terlalu beresiko. Sangat beresiko.

"SAWAMURA BANGUN! JANGAN MELAMUN!" Teriak Kanemaru, dia menarik kerah Sawamura dan menampari wajahnya. Pasalnya Sawamura sudah bengong dan seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"GAWAT! MIYUKI _TEME_! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

Sachiko yang merekam kejadian ini tertawa bahagia. Dia akan membagikan momen ini ke seluruh tim baseball.

Miyuki mengabaikan semua seruan dan teriakan teman-temannya. Dia masih setia berjongkok dan menunggu jawaban Sawamura.

Wajah Sawamura memerah. Dia senang, tapi juga malu berat. Di saat krusial seperti ini, kaptennya, pasangan _battery_nya, kekasihnya, melamarnya tanpa ragu. Tidak, Sawamura tidak kecewa sama sekali. Dia senang. Sangat senang. Tidak ada hadiah dalam hidupnya yang seindah ini. Bahkan mendapatkan nomor _ace_ saja tidak seindah ini rasanya.

Air mata Sawamura mengalir. Tidak ada isakan, tapi senyuman tulus yang membuat semuanya berhenti berteriak. Sawamura melepas sarung tangan hitam yang dia gunakan untuk memukul dan mengambil cincin yang disodorkan Miyuki. Dia menyematkan cincin dengan berlian putih itu di jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, aku mau menikah denganmu." Jawab Sawamura, suaranya serak dan hampir tercekat saking senangnya.

"UWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seluruh pemain heboh sendiri mendengar jawaban Sawamura. Tapi ingat, itu kecuali Okumura yang malah tambah kesal. Mereka tidak menyangka Sawamura akan langsung memakainya dan menerima lamaran Miyuki dengan begitu cepat.

Miyuki tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan memegang kedua pundak Sawamura. Tanpa ragu dia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mencium bibir Sawamura, tepat di depan teman-temannya. Hanya menempel sih. Tapi itu sudah membuat Sawamura sangat senang. Seperti akan ada bom bunga dan kupu-kupu yang meledak dalam paru-parunya. Di dalam perutnya terasa seperti ada banyak sesuatu yang berterbangan, sensasi yang sama seperti dulu saat Miyuki pertama kali menciumnya. Perasaan dan sensasi yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Ciuman lembut itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik. Miyuki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ekspresi Sawamura terlalu menggemaskan, "Kamu nangis gini jelek." Ejek Miyuki seraya mengusap air mata Sawamura.

"Berisik! Ini gara-gara kau juga!"

Miyuki tertawa kecil, "Iya iya."

"Ehem–" Kataoka terbatuk kecil, menarik perhatian semua pemain yang entah kenapa ikutan menangis juga. Ingat, Okumura tidak dihitung di sini, dia cemburu berat, "jangan lupa kita masih di tengah permainan. Perayaannya kita tunda sampai selesai permainan."

Semuanya tersenyum. Yang menangis menghapus air mata mereka dengan lengan bajunya.

"YOSHA! Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!" Seru Sawamura bersemangat. Dia sementara harus melepas cincinnya lagi, agar tidak menghambat performanya. Saran yang diberikan oleh orang yang sudah menikah duluan, Ochiai.

"SHAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_Inning _tambahan untuk final Koshien. Kedua tim sama sekali belum bisa mencetak angka. Bahkan setelah momen lamaran tadi, Seido masih belum bisa mencetak angka sama sekali. Tapi pertahanan mereka sebelumnya meningkat, dan lemparan Sawamura jadi lebih bertenaga. Semangat dan moral mereka meningkat begitu pesat berkat kapten dan _ace_ yang memang bisa diandalkan.

Di _inning_ kesembilan tadi, Kuramochi, Toujo, dan Haruichi gagal masuk base. Dua di antaranya tidak fokus dan hanya memotong angin. Sementara yang satunya memukul bola namun melambung lama dan tinggi sehingga berhasil ditangkap sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Apalagi posisi _outfielder_ kebetulan pas. Jadinya terkena tiga _out_ sekaligus. Ya, tidak usah ditanya siapa yang tidak fokus itu.

Awal _inning_ kesepuluh yang dibuka oleh sang kapten, Miyuki Kazuya. Lagu yang mengiringinya dimainkan oleh para _brass band_ dan juga pemandu sorak yang menyemangati, Neraiuchi. Mereka yang memihak Seido terus meneriakkan nama Miyuki tanpa kenal lelah. Seperti menyalurkan tenaga mereka pada Miyuki. Sementara yang disemangati hanya tersenyum pada _pitcher_ yang berdiri di atas gundukan. Dia harus menepati janji yang barusan dia buat.

Bola mulai dilempar. Namun kali ini sedikit jauh dari zona _strike_ menjadikan lemparan ini _ball_.

"_Sawamura, setelah ini kau tidak perlu melempar lagi."_

Miyuki tidak bereaksi. Membuat _catcher_ lawan agak bingung dan juga was-was. Dia yakin orang ini punya suatu rencana yang menyebalkan.

"_Kenapa? Akh! Janga-jangan kau mau aku digantikan ya!"_

Lemparan kedua dilempar. Kali ini rendah namun _strike_. Miyuki cukup terkagum dengan kontrol _pitcher_ lawan yang masih stabil.

"_Tumben kau pesimis begini. Tentu saja bukan, baka."_

Ketika lemparan ketiga, Miyuki berhasil melakukan kontak. Tapi malah keluar lapangan.

"_Lalu kenapa?"_

Entah sudah berapa lemparan yang dipukul Miyuki menghasilkan _foul_. Seperti tidak membiarkan tim lawan mendapatkan _strike_ semudah itu.

"_Karena..."_

Hongou mulai kesal. Tapi kekesalan itu adalah kekuatannya yang sejati. Dia melempar lagi. Dan yakin kalau kali ini akan membuat pemukul keempat Seido kembali ke bangku pemain dengan kesal. Tapi hal tidak terduga terjadi, Miyuki behasil memukul lemparan Hongou sampai melambung tinggi dan jauh. Bola yang melambung tinggi itu menarik atensi seluruh isi stadium. Yang berteriak lupa sejenak akan seruan menyemangatinya, sang komentator hanya tercekat lupa mengomentari, bahkan orang-orang seperti hanya menggerakkan leher mereka mengikuti ke mana bola mengarah. Semuanya tertuju pada satu hal, seakan waktu melambat. Sementara Miyuki tersenyum melihat bola itu melambung dan siap berlari.

"_Karena saat aku kembali, kita sudah jadi nomor satu."_

Bola itu keluar lapangan, menghantam bagian bawah papan skor.

"_H–HOMERUUNNN_!" Teriak komentator tidak percaya. Mereka yang di pihak Seido juga berteriak saking senangnya, "Miyuki Kazuya mengulang sejarah lagi. Itu adalah _sayonara homerun_ yang kedua kalinya setelah musim gugur lalu! Seido berhasil menjadi pemenang Koshien musim panas tahun ini!"

Para pemain Seido langsung berlari berhamburan menuju Miyuki ketika dia sudah menginjak _plate_. Tangisan kebahagiaan pecah begitu saja. Bahkan yang di bangku penonton juga ikut menangis bahagia. Kemenangan ini milik Seido sepenuhnya.

"_SENPAAIII_!" Sawamura yang lari paling kencang menuju Miyuki dan langsung melompat, menerjang Miyuki dan memeluknya erat.

"Sawamura," Miyuki balas memeluk. Diikuti oleh para pemain lain yang juga memeluk Miyuki dan Sawamura. Tangan kanan mereka terangkat teratas dan jari telunjuk mereka menunjuk ke langit, seperti memamerkan pada dunia kalau mereka adalah tim nomor satu sejepang.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ keren! _Homerun_ barusan benar-benar keren!" seru Sawamura memuji, tangisannya juga pecah untuk kedua kalinya.

Miyuki tersenyum, "Aku sudah berjanji juga padamu."

"Miyuki-_senpai_..."

Mereka saling berbagi senyum. Melupakan kalau mereka masih di tengah lapangan yang dan orang-orang menonton mereka dan masih berpelukan.

"Sawamura."

"_Hai_?"

Miyuki dengan terang-terang mencium bibir Sawamura. Ciuman yang sama dengan tadi, namun dengan makna yang berbeda. Bersyukurlah pada teman-temannya yang mengerubungi mereka, membuat para penonton tidak menyadari kejadian memalukan yang terjadi antara sang kapten dan _ace_.

Kelopak mata mereka saling terpejam. Napas mereka teratur, dan pelukan yang sangat erat. Karena sehabis kemenangan ini, Sawamura tidak bisa melempar lagi pada Miyuki di pertandingan mendatang. _Catcher_ utama tim akan digantikan oleh Okumura atau Yui. Sawamura tidak bisa lagi mendadak masuk kamar nomor sebelas dan menggeret kaptennya untuk latihan pagi. Dia tidak bisa lagi berteriak memanggil kaptenya untuk latihan nomor. Dia tidak bisa lagi berbagi cerita tentang Chris yang mengirimnya _chat Line_. Banyak hal yang akan berubah begitu pertandingan ini berakhir. Kemenangan yang penuh kebahagian ini membawa kesedihan untuk Sawamura dan Miyuki. Sebuah tanda kalau mereka harus berpisah di dalam pertandingan resmi mereka.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Air mata Sawamura masih terus mengalir deras. Di depannya, Miyuki hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sawamura. Tanpa mengutarakan dalam bentuk kata-kata, mereka tahu apa yang sedang kedua sejoli ini pikirkan. Musim panas terakhir mereka harus berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Lagipula ini bukanlah akhir, mereka masih bisa bermain baseball lagi. Kembali menjadi satu tim di tingkat berikutnya. Mereka masih bisa bersama lagi dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Kedua tangan Miyuki menangkup pipi Sawamura. Dia menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan memejamkan mata, "Aku akan menunggumu, Eijun." Lirih Miyuki.

Sambil terisak, Sawamura mengangguk lemah, "Iya, Kazuya-_senpai_."

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Saya waktu bikin ini ikutan malu sama doki doki. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak ikutan event akhirnya ikutan juga. MIYUSAWA BANZAI! YASSS!

**Don't fotget to review, it mean a lot for atuhor.**


End file.
